


Межкультурная коммуникация

by LRaien



Category: Men in Black (Movies)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Gen, Pre-Slash, Science Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23824477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Один случайный энергетический импульс может нарушить начало дипломатических отношений с инопланетным видом. А может раскрыть их с новой стороны.
Relationships: Agent Jay & Agent Kay (Men in Black)
Kudos: 1





	Межкультурная коммуникация

— Итак, мы застряли.  
Джей сделал паузу, после чего продолжил говорить, глядя в камеру:  
— Я, агент Джей, и мой напарник, агент Какие-Мы-Сегодня-Хмурые, застряли на планете, даже не имеющей названия. Так как она пятая в системе своей звезды, Лауры, условное название будет Лаура-5. Эта безымянная гадина оказалась с сюрпризом: когда мы пролетали мимо неё, направляясь на дипломатическую конференцию в соседнюю систему и уже предвкушая неспешное поедание маленьких бутербродиков на зубочистках под заунывные речи, мощным импульсом вырубило половину систем нашего полётного модуля. Система перемещения сочла нас мёртвым грузом и выбросила, как пустой пакет от сока, ну а дальше гравитационное поле планеты завершило своё черное дело, и нас со всей дури долбануло о поверхность Лауры-5. При падении корпус модуля разгерметизировался, и мы, конечно же, взорвались и умерли... Ладно, дурацкая шутка. На самом деле по счастливому стечению обстоятельств мы с Кеем практическим путём доказали, что местная смесь газов атмосферы вполне пригодна для дыхания: на такой скорости встреча с ребром приборной панели оказалась роковой для забрал наших шлемов, разбив их вдребезги. Даже наш непробиваемый агент Кей ухитрился поцарапать щеку осколком, а вот я отделался лёгким испугом, даже в штаны не...  
— Ловкач, чем ты там занимаешься?  
Джей обернулся и вздохнул: приподнятая бровь его напарника выражала куда больше снисходительного недоумения, чем все памфлеты Айн Рэнд вместе взятые.  
— Записываю в журнал отчёт о том, что с нами случилось.  
Брови Кея взлетели ещё выше — того и гляди, покинут удивлённое лицо.  
— Зачем, если у нас есть все системные логи модуля?  
— Да просто видел такое в фильме, там чувак остался один на Марсе, и он вёл журнал...  
— Ловкач, ты прекрасно знаешь, что на Марсе нельзя остаться одному. После соглашения в тысяча девятьсот восемьдесят седьмом кратер Кассини превратился в базу тарканианцев, так что там сейчас довольно шумно. Бросай заниматься ерундой и помоги мне настроить запасной генератор.

Растения на Лауре-5 поражали обилием непривычного зелёно-кобальтового, одревесневшие стволы уходили в тёмно-синие холодные оттенки, сливаясь с голубоватой травой. Биоанализирующий сканер сообщил, что в них содержится аналогичный хлорофиллу пигмент, правда, с немного иной молекулярной структурой, но состоящий из того же набора атомов с магнием в центре.  
— Они съедобны, — сообщил Кей, поднимаясь и стряхивая грязь с колен. — Но не вздумай прикасаться к ним до того, как аварийный паёк закончится.  
Джей фыркнул. Вкус аварийного пайка по его шкале аппетитности был где-то между картоном и клеем. Он бросил взгляд наверх, на неизменно песочно-жёлтое небо. Ни оттенков, ни полутонов, лишь лимонная полоса у горизонта да облака — аккуратные, беленькие, словно с картинки сказочной книжки.  
Только вот Кей с Джеем оказались вовсе не в сказке.

— Значит, так, — начал Кей, колдуя над панелью управления, — мы в заднице. И не надо кривиться, ловкач. Первые несколько часов была надежда на то, что сработает маяк. Но антенну и все коммуникационные внешние системы снесло напрочь, а генератор отказал, поэтому поднимайся и готовься к долгому переходу через эти джунгли.  
Джей поморщился:  
— Зачем? Разве не лучше оборудовать для выживания полётный модуль? Как настоящие Робинзоны...  
— Нет, — Кей мрачно взглянул на напарника. — Не лучше. Можно собрать из остатков аппаратуры примитивный маяк, но для этого нужно изменить наше местонахождение. Мы в глухой зоне, Ловкач.

Кей решительно готовился к переходу через чужие джунгли, Джей повторял его действия механически, думая о случившемся. Это никак не укладывалось в голове, кажется, ещё только что они сидели в модуле и обсуждали дипломатические тонкости. Кей занудничал, Джей отпускал шутки, в разной степени удачные.  
— Цель нашего визита, — ровно вещал Кей, — это налаживание отношений с кабадуинцами. Они близки к нам по морфологическим и анатомическим признакам, издали ты мог бы даже принять их за людей, но они имеют дополнительную пару маленьких рук…  
— Как у тирекса? — встрял заскучавший Джей.  
— …которые приспособлены для мелкой моторики, — Кей и бровью не повёл. — Цвет кожи — сиреневый с изумрудным отливом, глаза чёрные, три штуки…  
— Лучше бы показал фотку…  
— Что ты там бормочешь, ловкач?  
— Ничего, — буркнул тот.  
— Фотографий нет, — Кей протянул ему планшет. — Кабадуинцы не приемлют фотографий из-за культурных особенностей. Но есть рисунок штатного художника.  
Джей успел бросить быстрый взгляд на дисплей — и в этот момент системы полётного модуля отключились.

Кей выпотрошил из полётного модуля всё, что можно было унести, и из чего можно было извлечь пользу. Уложил в переделанные парашютные рюкзаки запас аварийного пайка, инструменты, и распределил детали будущего сигнального устройства так, чтобы ему и Джею пришлось нести примерно одинаковый вес.  
Об этом Джей ещё не раз вспоминал, глядя на ровный шаг идущего впереди напарника. Тот словно не ощущал тяжести рюкзака, к которой добавлялись килограммы скафандра — пусть лёгкого, но не невесомого.

Джей сверялся с часами: Кей делал остановку каждые четыре часа. Не говорил ни слова, просто останавливался, снимал рюкзак и садился на ближайший камень или поваленное дерево, затем доставал брусок аварийного пайка и отламывал кусочек, медленно жевал и запивал водой, набранной при помощи аварийных систем останков модуля. Казалось, Кей в полном порядке и абсолютно уверен в том, что делает. Он не реагировал ни на шорохи джунглей, ни на крики когтистых созданий, похожих на пернатых летучих мышей, которые сновали на голубоватых ветвях деревьев. Он был совершенно спокоен.  
Вот только Джей не мог не заметить, как едва заметно подрагивают перчатки скафандра его напарника.

Их путь начался днём, когда яркая линия у горизонта светилась, как лампа накаливания, и тут же над голубоватыми зарослями джунглей собрались облака с тенями цвета сепия, правильной кучевой формы, охлаждая поверхность планеты. Вечером же небо начало постепенно темнеть, облака опустились туманом и обнажили звёзды — чужие, незнакомые. Земное Солнце было не настолько ярким, чтобы выделиться среди узора неведомых созвездий.  
— Кей, — решился на вопрос Джей, утомлённый до безумия долгим молчанием, — как ты думаешь, нас скоро…  
И тут же, издевкой над неудачно выбранным моментом, шепотки засыпающего леса взорвались треском, словно что-то большое и неуклюжее стремительно продиралось через густые заросли, ломая всё на своём пути.  
Оба агента тут же рванулись в сторону, уходя с предполагаемой траектории движения — Джей не сомневался, что Кей определил её верно, руководствуясь одним лишь слухом: тот уже доказывал, что способен ориентироваться вслепую.  
А Джей был готов вслепую довериться решениям своего напарника.

В импровизированной засаде они просидели недолго: неведомое чудовище их не заметило, идя напролом своим путём. Когда оно проходило рядом, Джей попытался рассмотреть очертания неведомой твари, но сколько он ни силился увидеть хоть что-то, единственным его наблюдением был блестящий в свете звёзд панцирь чудовища, возвышавшийся над стволами деревьев. Но страх рисовал картины намного более жуткие, чем могли прятать сгущающиеся сумерки.  
Оба агента выждали, пока громадное существо удалится, затем Кей взглянул на показатель биосканера и уселся на траву.  
— Ночуем здесь, ловкач. Можешь попробовать собрать себе подстилку из сухой травы — она безвредна.  
— Слушай, я не в первый раз в лесу…

На ночлег устраивались тоже в скафандрах, используя систему жизнеобеспечения для обогрева — с темнотой приходил промозглый туман, заставляющий зябко поёживаться от одного своего вида. Лес, до этого представлявшийся Джею чем-то вроде декорации для путешествия, необычным ландшафтом или, в крайнем случае, источником неожиданных препятствий, вдруг перевоплотился в зверя, притихшего перед атакой и примерившего маскировочный тёмно-синий окрас. Замеченное недавно чудовище не выходило из головы — а сколько ещё таких затаилось и ждёт, когда жертва потеряет бдительность, чтобы выскочить и растерзать?  
Джей нервно оглядывался по сторонам, едва ли не вздрагивая от каждого шороха или треска, хмурился, пытаясь изобразить на лице небывалую отвагу, и это не укрылось от взгляда его напарника.  
— Ловкач, — голос Кея звучал непривычно мягко, словно из далёкого полузабытого прошлого, — я понимаю, что это психологически тяжело — оказаться оторванным от привычного мира и…  
Джей удивлённо заморгал. Нет, хотел возразить он, вовсе нет, и…  
Это даже не было бы бравадой: Джей и вправду не чувствовал себя одиноким и брошенным. И даже знал, почему.  
— Всё в порядке, напарник, — хмыкнул он, опуская взгляд, чтобы скрыть смущение. — Ты же со мной. Вместе мы выберемся, верно?  
— Верно.

Когда Джей проснулся, Кей уже сидел рядом, проверяя данные с биосканера.  
— Всё чисто, — сообщил он. — Можешь не бояться.  
—Да кто боится-то? — возмутился Джей, вскакивая, и тут же поморщился: в животе тянуло ощущение голода.  
После скупой порции аварийного пайка голод исчез, но мерзкий привкус питательной смеси не желал исчезать. Даже после нескольких часов пути, когда оба агента присели отдохнуть и поесть, ощущение чего-то гадкого во рту никуда не делось, а есть предстояло, разумеется, опротивевший паёк. Джей с интересом взглянул на свисавшие с наклонившейся ветки плоды, похожие на гибрид яблока и персика. От них шёл чудесный запах: если бы такие фрукты находились на Земле, вокруг бы уже вились осы, привлечённые сладким ароматом. Джей принюхался…  
— Даже не думай, — предупредил Кей.  
С таким же успехом он мог преподнести неизвестные плоды на блюдце с пожеланием приятного аппетита. Выждав, когда напарник отвернётся, Джей схватил ближайший спелый фрукт и откусил. Внутри словно хор ангелов запел: да, да, да! Сочная свежая мякоть; нормальная еда, а не этот питательный картон!  
Кей оглянулся.  
— Ты идиот?  
— Да, — сообщил Джей, уплетая фрукт. — Но сытый и счастливый идиот!  
Брови Кея почти объединились в одну линию зигзага, разделяемые лишь хмурой складкой.   
— Даже информация с биоанализирующего сканера не является достаточным основанием для…  
Джей сдержал зевок и глянул мимо лица Кея на ещё одно раскидистое дерево с ярко-оранжевыми плодами, тоже выглядевшими весьма сочно.  
— Ты даже не пытаешься сделать вид, что слушаешь меня.  
Моргнув, Джей рассмеялся:  
— Потому что ты говоришь ужасно скучные и бессмысленные вещи. Что может случиться от простого…  
Поперхнувшись собственными словами, он с ужасом посмотрел на дерево, затем на напарника.  
— Кей, — жалобно пробормотал он, — там кусты… ходят. Ползают… Чёрт, Кей, зачем я сожрал эту…  
Кей обернулся. Соблазн с надменным видом сказать «Я же предупреждал тебя, ловкач» и снисходительно посоветовать не делать больше глупостей был велик, но кусты и вправду ползали. Точнее, с шорохом перекатывались с места на места, вполне осмысленно уменьшая дистанцию между собой и пришельцами-людьми.

— Ты уверен, что их нет в списке известных нам разумных рас? Как такое может быть?  
Кей даже не удостоил этот вопрос ответной мимикой, лишь произнёс сухо:  
— Ловкач, не разочаровывай меня окончательно. Этот сектор мало изучен, и у ЛВЧ почти нет данных о нём. Это одна из причин, по которой мы так стремились достичь соглашения с кабадуинцами — они бы предоставили нам информацию о родной системе и окрестных звёздах.  
— Ах да, Зед что-то говорил об этом…  
Джей сидел на траве, вокруг него сгрудились пушистыми шарами кусты. С земными кустами у них было не так уж и много общего: скорее, их можно было описать как перекати-поле, которое сочло травяной покров самым модным нарядом сезона.  
— Похоже, они питаются как обычные растения, — Кей продолжал колдовать над биоанализирующим сканером. — У них есть подвижные корни, как продолжение одревесневших ветвей, заменяющих скелет и защищающих мягкие внутренности от внешнего воздействия.  
— А у растений вообще должны быть органы? — Джей попытался поймать один из кустов, кажущийся самым пушистым, но тот вовремя выскользнул из рук агента.  
— Если говорить о земных растениях, то у них имеются примитивные органы: лист, стебель, корни, — Кей говорил, словно читал со страниц учебника. — Зато у них множество типов тканей, тогда как у человека их лишь четыре. Но эти растения, похоже, получили в процессе эволюции более сложные образования, поэтому можно говорить о том, что они находятся на пути к стадии разумности.  
Джею, наконец, удалось схватить один из кустов. Тот сперва подёргался, но вскоре успокоился. Джей погладил пушистый шар, словно послушного пса, и замер: от инопланетного куста в ответ пришёл эмоциональный импульс благодарности.  
— Теперь мы точно знаем, что они разумны, — пробормотал он. — Или на пути к этой стадии.  
Кей вопросительно изогнул бровь.

Они быстро нашли общий язык с кустами, если это, конечно, можно было назвать «языком». Кусты умели делиться эмоциями; возможно, благодаря этому и подпустили к себе чужаков: знали, что те не причинят им вреда.  
Теперь в путешествии агентов сопровождали пушистые комки, перекатываясь то совсем рядом, то чуть поодаль. Это скрашивало поднадоевший пейзаж, в котором начали всё чаще появляться красные пятна крупных грибов.  
— Вот это ковёр! — присвистнул Джей, увидев перед собой опушку с множеством разноцветных трав, причудливо уживающихся вместе.  
Он сделал было шаг вперёд, но Кей схватил его за плечо и развернул:  
— Смотри.  
Кусты не приближались к многоцветному чуду. Наоборот, они столпились поодаль, осторожно наблюдая. Кей поднял камень и швырнул в центр опушки, которая тут же охотно разверзлась бурыми волнами, с бульканьем глотая добычу.  
— Пойдём в обход, — резюмировал Джей.

Путь, который выбирался в соответствии с реакцией кустов, был абсолютно безопасным: ни хищников, ни ловушек, ни коварных «ковров». Во время очередного привала Джей заприметил несколько кустов, которые не перемещались, а оставались на одном месте, даже не думая двигаться. Кей тем временем объяснял:  
— Осталось идти совсем немного. Выйдем за пределы леса — и проблем со связью не будет.  
— Это сколько ещё? — вздохнул Джей, поглядывая на фрукты, свисающие с дерева рядом.  
— Если напрямик, то завтра придём. Разве что наши экскурсоводы не решат завести нас куда-нибудь. Пусть они судят по своим особенностям, но по их движению можно определить, безопасен ли путь.  
— Но некоторые из них не шевелятся, — указал Джей на один из кустов.  
Кей подошёл к неподвижному растению, наклонился и приподнял листву, приглядываясь.  
— Корни одревеснели, — пояснил он, разгибаясь. — Теперь он навсегда останется здесь.

После этого Джей внимательнее вглядывался в туземцев: и вправду, некоторые следовали за ними, отталкиваясь и цепляясь корнями в процессе движения, а некоторые стояли на месте, изображая обычные земные кусты — с невероятным дизайном, конечно.  
Как мы, люди, подумал Джей. Тоже мечемся, а под конец ищем уютное местечко для спокойной старости. Вспомнилось, как его напарник стёр себе память ради того, чтобы стать почтмейстером — почтмейстером! Глухой городок в глухом районе, никому не нужный — кроме Кея, рассчитывающего уйти на покой.  
«Уйти на покой». Как хорошо, что этого не случилось. Джей следовал пресловутой американской мечте, но не мог представить себя сидящим в окружении детишек в кресле-качалке. Его собственный отец ушёл прежде, чем показал ему пример.  
А вот с Кеем Джей чувствовал себя на своём месте. Спасать миры, давать под зад инопланетным преступникам, нести мир и порядок во всей Вселенной… Да, это было тем, чего он хотел.  
— Если уйдёшь на пенсию, снова будешь работать на почте? — вырвалось у Джея прежде, чем он успел обдумать свои слова.  
Кей продолжил идти вперёд, даже не оборачиваясь.  
— Ты уже собираешься на пенсию, ловкач?  
— Нет! — возмутился тот. — Но вот ты…  
— Я — это лично моё дело.  
Джей некоторое время молчал, обдумывая ответ.  
— Знаешь, — вновь подал голос он, — мне кажется, ты просто боишься.  
— Боюсь? Чего, по-твоему, я могу бояться?  
— О нет, — хмыкнул Джей. — Ты сам это знаешь. Не килограммов марок, не рутины, не нудятины — ты выдерживал и не такое. Ты боишься оказаться неспособным выполнять свою работу. Поэтому и ушёл раньше времени — чтобы сделать это похожим на жест чести. Хотя это было трусливый поступок того, кто…  
Кей, остановившись, развернулся и пересёкся взглядом с напарником.  
— Никогда, — сухо сказал он, — не пытайся лезть мне в душу.  
— Никогда — это слишком долго! Мы же больше, чем коллеги, мы — друзья, понимаешь? Откровенность, сотрудничество — ты так и не научился этим вещам? Мы должны делиться друг с другом всем! А теперь ты скажешь…  
— А теперь пора искать место для ночлега.

Возле выбранной ими поляны было множество оседлых кустов: их корни уходили в землю и, похоже, не думали расставаться со своей территорией.   
— Они считают, что здесь безопасно, — пояснил Кей. — Их опыт выживания намного больше нашего.  
— Да понял я, — Джей никак не мог забыть предательски безобидный вид травяного ковра.  
Небо понемногу темнело, становилось холоднее. Каждый выдох превращался в облачко пара, и если бы не контроль температуры в скафандрах, то… Джей вздохнул: лишь тепло системы обогрева заставляло его не снимать пропахший потом скафандр. Кусты, словно пингвины, прижались друг к другу, хотя, казалось бы, уж дереву-то что греть? С другой стороны, Кей, притворяющийся полным чурбаном, без обогрева бы наверняка окоченел: холодало люто. Казалось, даже листья на ветвях заледенели и позванивают, качаясь на ветру…  
Джей, уже начавший было проваливаться в сон, резко вскочил. Кей, сделавший то же самое пару секунд назад, схватил его за плечо и потянул в сторону.  
— За мной, — шепнул он одними губами.  
Его слова всё равно бы не достигли чужого слуха в нарастающем шуме. Джей узнал звук: с таким треском упорно брело вчерашнее ночное чудовище-гигант. Потревоженные шарики-кусты запрыгали по поляне, убираясь с пути монстра. Осталось лишь несколько особей, медленно шевеливших мохнатыми ветками.  
— Ну же, — прошептал Джей, глядя на них из импровизированного укрытия, — ну же, уходите…  
— Они не могут.  
Кей смотрел на происходящее, и в слабом свечении ночи Джей заметил, как побелели скулы напарника. Он продолжил наблюдать, не отрываясь, за каждым намёком на мимику, стараясь не думать, что вот здесь, рядом, за его спиной, едва защищённой ветхим стволом гигантского дерева, огромный панцирный монстр уничтожает безобидных и, как оказалось, беззащитных существ.  
А сам Джей не может ничего с этим сделать. Лишь дрожать, как главбух перед визитом налоговой, слушать треск и шум и гадать — какой из этих звуков был последним в жизни маленького инопланетянина?  
Лишь когда топот монстра затих в отдалении, Джей не выдержал, вскочив:  
— Ну почему мы ничего не сделали?!  
Кей взглянул на него и положил ладонь на плечо.  
— Присядь.  
— Да как я могу спокойно сидеть, когда…  
— Присядь, — с нажимом повторил Кей. — И слушай. А лучше — подумай сам. Мы с тобой на чужой планете, вооружены лишь одним авторезаком, а биоанализрующий сканер не может пробиться сквозь броню этого животного. Где гарантии, что пробьётся резак?  
— Но мы могли бы…  
— …попытаться? Нет, — Кей выдохнул сквозь зубы, гневно глядя на напарника: — Агент Джей, ты, чёрт возьми, на задании, и нет смысла бросаться умирать ради случайных попутчиков!  
Тот кивнул, сглотнув. Он не помнил, чтобы Кей так вёл себя, но чужая импульсивность поставила на место, заставив принять доводы разума.  
— Понял? Тогда ложись спать, — ледяным тоном произнёс Кей, отворачиваясь. — Завтра мы должны выбраться из глухой зоны.  
Уже засыпая, Джей сонно подумал: а ведь эта холодность Кея — его злость на самого себя за то, что сорвался перед зелёным юнцом. Почему-то эта мысль заставила улыбнуться.

Утром Джей едва продрал глаза. Встал, зевая, начал делать разминку, и тут, натолкнувшись взглядом на несколько тёмно-синих пятен на свежей просеке, вспомнил события ночи.  
Кей, сидевший на поваленном дереве и медленно евший аварийный паёк, ловко поймал оранжево-алый фрукт, брошенный напарником.  
— И тебе доброе утро, — произнёс он спокойно. — С чего вдруг?  
— Утешительный подарок, — хмыкнул Джей, плюхаясь рядом и доставая флягу с водой.  
— За то, что терплю тебя рядом столь долгий срок? — изогнул бровь Кей.  
— Ха-ха, мистер Пафос, да вы шутник!  
За смехом Джей скрыл облегчение. Даже каменная маска, которую изображал на своём лице Кей, не могла превратить живого человека в бесчувственную статую. Джей знал и видел: его напарник тоже остро переживает происходящее, просто не позволяет себе это демонстрировать. Если сам Джей в критической ситуации начинал нервно шутить, пряча панику за весельем, то Кей замыкался в себе ещё сильнее, и лишь резкие потрясения могли вытащить его из-за ледяного щита.  
Как, например, разговор той ночью.

Стоило агентам отправиться дальше, к ним понемногу начали подбираться мягкие кусты, стараясь успевать за ними, сопровождая.  
— Хорошо, что они не винят в случившемся нас, — ляпнул Джей вслух, тут же напрягшись: не стоило поднимать эту тему.  
Но Кей если и испытал что-то по этому поводу, виду не подал.  
— Некого винить, — ровно ответил он. — Это были старики, пустившие корни. Им просто не повезло оказаться на пути.  
«Не повезло». Как и Джею с Кеем не повезло затеряться здесь.

Мир вокруг снова превратился в повторяющийся ландшафт дешёвой видеоигры, сливаясь в одну изумрудно-знойную картину. Джей шёл за своим напарником, не жалуясь и не отставая, но джунгли выматывали — не физически, морально. Всё в них было не такое, неправильное, непривычное. Никогда ещё Джей не чувствовал себя загнанным в угол, находясь на открытом пространстве, но именно сейчас ему хотелось разорвать окружающую реальность, разрушить, как коварную иллюзию сна.  
Интересно, подумал он, а каково Кею? Он-то, небось, много где побывал — если учесть то прошлое, о котором Джею не было известно. Или он большую часть времени оставался на Земле, сохраняя порядок и защищая мир от угроз извне?  
По крайней мере, Кей не подавал виду, что его как-то тяготит окружение. И неважно, было это истиной или нет, но Джей подражал ему, не выказывая беспокойства.

Когда пейзаж резко сменился, Джей не сразу осознал, что это закончился лес и начался высушенный луг. Кое-где на лимонном песке торчали клочья бирюзовых длинных побегов без листьев, и вдалеке мелькнуло какое-то строение — по крайней мере, Джей надеялся, что зрение его не обманывает.  
— Видишь здание, ловкач? — подтвердил его мысли Кей. — Похоже, у кабадуинцев здесь есть база.  
— Правильное место выбрали, — пробормотал Джей. — Вдали от леса с его чудищами, ловушками и унылым однообразием… Погоди, почему ты решил, что это те самые фиолетовые многоруки?  
— Потому что в этом секторе лишь они могут установить базу, — спокойно сообщил Кей. — Это было в инструктаже, если ты забыл. Я говорил, что они обитают в закрытом секторе и даже фотографии…  
— Понял, понял…  
Кусты собрались позади агентов, остановившись, и даже когда те отошли на несколько десятков шагов, не двинулись с места.   
— Дальше они не пойдут, — уверенно кивнул Кей. — Похоже, им нелегко выходить за пределы леса.  
Джей обернулся и радостно помахал рукой. Он знал, что чужакам-растениям этого жеста не понять, но надеялся, что их зачатков телепатии хватит, чтобы почувствовать эмоции.  
— Спасибо, что были с нами всё это время! — крикнул он. — Вы классные, ребята, хоть и неразговорчивые!  
Кей дёрнул бровью на эту шпильку в свою сторону.  
— Нет, ловкач, — произнёс он. — Они классные именно потому, что неразговорчивые. Бери с них пример.

На второй час ходьбы по пустоши Джей понял, что без кустов стало одиноко. Кей шёл впереди молчаливым упрямым сухарём, но он был единственным возможным собеседником на много миль вокруг, поэтому Джей пробормотал:  
— Лучше бы со мной кусты путешествовали. Они хотя бы не могут говорить, а ты — не хочешь.  
Кей не сбавил темп, но откликнулся спокойно:  
— Ещё есть время вернуться к ним.  
— И вернусь! — возмутился Джей из чистого упрямства. — В лесу есть чистая вода и фрукты, и, знаешь ли, я могу выжить там и без твоего занудства!  
— И так что мешает?  
Джей поперхнулся, замерев. Его напарник тоже остановился, развернувшись. А Джей смотрел на него и думал: а что мешает ему, кроме того, что, конечно, никто в здравом уме так не сделает? Кей бесил слишком часто, но на самом деле всегда можно было отказаться от напарника, если уж всё стало совсем плохо, и поискать среди опытных агентов нового наставника. Но Джей знал — они никогда и ни за что так не сделает. Но почему? Какого чёрта? Он же всегда поступал так, как решал сам, и что мешало ему сменить поднадоевшего непрошибаемого, надменного, самоуверенного…  
Да, чёрт возьми. Именно такого, но вместе с тем совершенно другого. Непрошибаемость была проработанным самоконтролем, надменность — чувством собственного достоинства, самоуверенность — лишь уверенностью в себе и своих навыках, готовность взять ситуацию в свои руки.  
Иногда Джею казалось, что было бы неплохо научиться чему-то подобному. Не стать таким же, как Кей, но не уступать ему по уровню… крутости?  
О да, этот парень был слишком крут, чтобы пренебрегать таким напарником.  
— Ты сейчас всерьёз раздумываешь о своей сумасбродной идее жизни с кустами? — показалось, или голос Кея на миг дрогнул? Джей не стал задумываться.  
— Всерьёз, всерьёз. Но у них нет пиццы, бейсбола и мягкой туалетной бумаги, — хмыкнул он, устремляясь дальше и опережая Кея. Ненадолго, впрочем: тот тоже вновь зашагал по направлению к неведомому строению.  
На секунду Джей увидел его улыбку, но этого хватило, чтобы улыбнуться самому.

Джей проклинал однообразие джунглей, но пустошь оказалась ещё более скучной, более того — в ней не было сочных плодов, и обедать пришлось на подвернувшемся камне исключительно аварийным пайком: Кей запретил брать фрукты с собой. Мерзкий вкус пайка не улучшил и без того испортившееся настроение, и к вечеру Джей уже начинал засматриваться на жёсткие стебли. А потом едва не натолкнулся на Кея и, подняв взгляд, понял, что они уже пришли.  
Перед ними возвышалось монотонно-серое здание, похожее на ангар, с плоской крышей и без окон. У широких ворот толпились семь фигур, и Джей помчался вперёд, надеясь, что они не окажутся миражом.  
Он остановился, подняв небольшое облачко пыли, в паре метров от незнакомцев.  
О да, они точно были настоящими. Настоящими инопланетянами.   
Сиреневокожие гуманоиды в скафандрах обернулись, и каждый из них уставился на Джея тремя чёрными глазами. Затем, медленно повернув голову, на подоспевшего Кея.  
Это был роковой момент — момент первого контакта. До этого земляне связывались с кабадуинцами, но только через посредников, и сейчас эти семеро впервые видели человека живьём.  
Один из них вышел вперёд и быстро затрещал что-то на своём языке, и Кей достал переводчик. Программе понадобилось буквально несколько предложений, чтобы худо-бедно начать переводить:  
— …ваше место здесь не обозначено, вы сумеете назвать себя?  
Джей поморщился, надеясь, что человеческую мимику кабадуинцы узнать не успели.  
— Люди в чёрном, Земля, — Кей тоже сделал шаг вперёд, протягивая правую руку ладонью вверх. — Наш корабль потерпел аварию над этой планетой.  
— Са, — пожал плечами кабадуинец. — Мы наблюдали вспышку два цикла назад. Это смещались вы?  
— Да, — подтвердил Кей. Остальные кабадуинцы осторожно окружали людей, разглядывая. — Мы просим вас отправить сигнал о помощи на наш главный корабль и помочь нам вернуться домой, на Землю.  
Ответил его собеседник не сразу. Он некоторое время моргал поочерёдно всеми тремя глазами, затем вновь пожал плечами.  
— Меня называют Нуанк, са. Я слышал о вашем переходе и потере.  
Джей, не выдержав, вылез вперёд:  
— Так вы поможете нам?  
Кей неодобрительно покосился на него, но промолчал.  
— Са, — выдохнул Нуанк, — мы понимаем вашу проблему. Мы свяжемся с вашим кораблём, са.  
— Спасибо, — кивнул Кей. Джей поспешно повторил его жест.  
— А пока мы можем выделить вам помещение под сон и пребывание здесь до момента отлёта. Вам возможна эта атмосфера?

— Мне не нравится, что переводчик не до конца отлажен, — сжал губы Кей, стоило агентам остаться одним в выделенном «помещении».  
— Да какая разница, главное — они поняли нас без проблем, — отмахнулся Джей, осматриваясь.  
Сама комната была размером с кабинет, но потолок заставлял задирать голову — метров десять в высоту, не меньше. Там и находилось единственное окно, показывавшее кусок сумеречного неба Лауры-5. Стены состояли из пластин какого-то однотонного сорта пластика, но их серовато-голубой цвет оказался приятен для глаза после пестроты джунглей и желтизны пустоши. Было даже подобие мебели того же цвета: два полумягких матраса, шире привычного землянину размера, но довольно уютных на вид, и три стула. Джей тут же занял один из них, с недоумением глядя на нахмурившегося напарника.  
— Как хорошо, что кабадуинцы похожи на нас, — вздохнул Джей, раскачиваясь на стуле. По крайней мере, на этом можно было сидеть, значит, это могло считаться стулом. — Меньше проблем с недопониманием и прочей фигнёй.  
Кей посмотрел в ответ: мрачно и с лёгким недоумением поднятой брови.  
— Ловкач, ты слышал когда-нибудь о «ложных друзьях переводчика»?  
— Не-а. Это что-то вроде двойных агентов?  
— Это слова двух разных языков, схожие по звучанию, но различные по значению. Неопытный переводчик может решить, что раз чужое слово созвучно, то и означает оно то же самое, а на самом деле это далеко не так.  
Джей взмахнул руками:  
— Ты прочитал эту миниатюрную лекцию, чтобы блеснуть знаниями по межкультурной коммуникации или ты хочешь сказать мне, чтобы я не судил по внешнему сходству?  
— Ты потрясающе догадлив.  
— Мог бы не умничать, а просто сказать!

Через полтора часа, когда стемнело, заглянул один из кабадуинцев. Джей не мог опознать, Нуанк ли это, но на всякий случай улыбнулся.  
— Не пожелаете ли присоединиться к вечернему поеданию? — протрещал он под сопровождение переводчика. — Са?  
— Поеданию чего? — уточнил Кей.  
— Мы забираем плоды из лесных зарослей, са. Вы присоединитесь?  
Джей мысленно вознёс молитвы всем богам, какие могли его услышать. Свежие фрукты!  
— Мы присоединимся, — поднялся Кей. — Спасибо, Нуанк. У нас есть с собой пища, которую мы усваиваем, но мы с удовольствием поедим за одним столом с вами.  
— Са. Тогда следуйте за моими шагами, — развернулся кабадуинец.  
— Ты рехнулся? — яростно прошептал Джей, когда они с Кеем вышли из своей временной комнаты, идя за Нуанком. — Они предложили нам эти абсолютно безопасные сочнейшие фрукты, а ты предпочитаешь жрать концентрированную дрянь?  
— Можешь угоститься, — Кей взглянул на напарника свысока, несмотря на отрицательную разницу в росте.  
И Джей понял, что не может. Потому что Кей так сказал.

Кей за ужином вёл условно светскую беседу, пока Джей угрюмо грыз аварийный паёк. Пайка хватило бы ещё надолго, но это не значит, что его вкус резко стал терпимым. Кабадуинцы же наслаждались соком фруктов через трубочки в забрале шлема — местная атмосфера, похоже, была для них ядовитой.  
— Кстати, материал ваших скафандров пропускает звук, — заметил Кей. — Может, поделитесь с нами секретом производства? Обещаю, это не останется без ответа.  
Кабадуинцы негромко затрещали, переговариваясь между собой.  
— Вы уйдёте на ваш корабль, — наконец объявил Нуанк. — Са, тогда наш глава будет говорить с вами. Са.  
— Надеюсь, — кивнул Кей. — А как же ваша миссия здесь? Надеюсь, мы вам не помешали?  
Нуанк заморгал.  
— Наша задача есть освоение необжитых пространств. Мы разведываем землю и составляем карту будущего планеты.  
— Ясно.  
— Уже темнота, — Нуанк взглянул в окно наверху. — Са. Пора отправлять...  
Он произнёс слово, которое автоматический переводчик не смог расшифровать. Кей уточнил:  
— Кого отправлять?  
Нуанк поднялся со своему место, моргнув всеми глазами одновременно:  
— Нашу миссию. Вы желаете присутствовать?  
— Желаем, — подскочил Джей раньше, чем успел подумать.  
В конце концов, он чертовски устал сидеть на одном месте!

Их проводили в самое крупное помещение ангара, и Джей наконец-то понял, зачем здесь такие огромные потолки. А ещё понял, что больше не сможет сидеть с кабадуинцами за одним столом.  
— Са, это есть наши аппараты отметки, — махнул двумя руками Нуанк. — Они чертят линии для преображения планеты. Мы любим всё по плану, са.  
— Да, Ловкач, ты был прав, — усмехнулся Кей, не отрывая взгляда от механических чудовищ. — Кабадуинцы очень, очень похожи на нас.  
А Джей не мог произнести ни слова в ответ, лишь смотрел на металлические сочленения ног и думал: какая из этих машин вчера уничтожила живое существо, даже не заметив? Сейчас и не угадать, даже пятно, наверное, смыли. Теперь, при ярком свете, он видел истинное лицо ночных монстров: гигантские машины с суставчатыми длинными ногами и обшитой металлом кабиной, похожей на тело панцирного краба.  
— Вы знали, что в джунглях есть живые и разумные существа? — повернулся Джей к Нуанку.  
— Нет, — прощёлкал тот. — Ваша ошибка. Мы проверяли всё место, здесь нет двуногих и глазастых.  
— Но они… — начал было Джей, но Кей ощутимо толкнул напарника локтем.  
— Мы не готовы к участию, — сообщил он. — Мы устали после перехода, и хотели бы отдохнуть. Но мы благодарны за ваше предложение.  
Он обменялся с Нуанком ещё несколькими фразами, затем схватил Джея за плечо и потащил прочь. Лишь когда они оказались одни на свежем воздухе, Кей развернул его к себе и спокойно — слишком спокойно — спросил:  
— Ты понимаешь, что мы не можем мерить их своими стандартами?  
Джей оттолкнул его:  
— А ты понимаешь, что они сейчас идут уничтожать случайно попавшихся им ни в чём не повинных живых существ?  
— Более того, скоро они планируют терраформировать планету, так что атмосфера на ней станет убийственной для нынешних обитателей.  
Джей поперхнулся:  
— И мы оставим это? Мы не можем…  
— Нет, ловкач, — холодно отчеканил Кей. — Мы будем улыбаться им, как самым добрым соседям, пока не покинем Лауру-5 и не вернёмся на корабль. А затем будем очень, очень вежливо улыбаться их правительству, чтобы они подписали соглашение — думаю, ты выучил его наизусть, верно? Стандартное соглашение со всеми расами.  
— Да, — кивнул Джей, сбитый с толку, — но, знаешь, я бы не хотел иметь в друзьях этих… этих…  
— В соглашении есть чёткие правила о том, какие планеты можно преображать, а какие — нельзя. В приложении к соглашению есть не менее чёткая формулировка для определения разумности и жизнеспособности любого вида во Вселенной.  
Джей неуверенно ухмыльнулся. Кей кивнул:  
— Вижу, ловкач, ты понял. А теперь будь хорошим мальчиком и вернись в свою комнату. Я приду через пару минут — туалет, похоже, не входит в понятия кабадуинцев об уюте.

Самое поразительное для Джея во всём происходящем было то, что план Кея работал. Как он и сказал: вежливые кивки, моргания кабадуинцев, прилетевший на следующее утро корабль с нормальной — Боги, ну наконец-то! — едой и всеми удобствами. После душа, одетые в чистые костюмы и новые скафандры, оба агента нанесли визит Главе — верховному кабадуинцу, отвечавшему на все вопросы своего народа, что-то вроде всепланетного мудреца.  
— Меня называют Нуале, — подошел к Джею ассистент Главы. — Отведаете приготовленных по вашей технологии «бутербродов с сыром»?  
— Ох нет, — отмахнулся Джей, хотя в животе уже начинало бурчать. — Мы же в скафандрах.  
Кей хмыкнул, но через некоторое время ассистент Главы вернулся.  
— Мы оборудовали комнату с потребляемой вами атмосферой, — он подмигнул Джею всеми глазами по очереди. — Желаете отведать…  
После торжественной части и самого скучного — как же Джей тосковал по комфортной скуке в цивилизации! — обеда Глава выслушал их, кивая:  
— Я знакомился с вашим уговором, — протрещал он, — са. Он видится добротным. Са, я вынесу своё согласие, Нуанк поделился, что вы хороши, са.  
— Са, — согласился Кей.  
— Упаковать вам с собой «бутерброды с сыром»? — предложил Нуале, увивающийся рядом. Джей неуверенно улыбнулся и принял из рук кабадуинца вакуумный пакет. Кей пожал по очереди каждую руку Главы. Вернувшись на корабль, оба агента стащили скафандры и с наслаждением вдохнули чистый свежий воздух: оксигенераторы корабля работали намного лучше тех, что были в шлемах.  
А потом они отправились домой, на Землю.

Новенький корпус отбитой части корабля сиял, но Джею казалось, что где-то прячется подвох, ошибка, которая обязательно приведёт к катастрофе. Даже пристегнувшись к креслу, он продолжал недовольно ёрзать.  
— Хватит вздрагивать от любого шороха, — заметил Кей.  
Джей возмущённо фыркнул:  
— Я не вздрагиваю! Просто где гарантии, что этот модуль тоже не полетит при малейшей неполадке в сторону какой-нибудь захудалой планетки?  
Кей некоторое время молчал, затем хмыкнул:  
— Ты знаешь, почему Нуанк так радушно принял нас без всяких подозрений, а их Глава верил каждому нашему слову?  
Джей вскочил бы, если бы не был пристёгнут:  
— Нет, но я так и знал, что здесь что-то нечисто!  
— Это они сбили нас.  
— Чего?!  
— Когда ты, злой и обиженный, отправился спать, я расспросил кабадуинцев о принципе работы их «аппаратов отметки». Они прокладывают что-то вроде чертежа прямо на поверхности планеты, и периодически выстреливают импульсами того самого вида, что сбил с толку наш несущий корабль. Так они дают знать о себе системе навигации.  
— И ты мне не сказал…  
Кей нахмурился:  
— Это было наше преимущество. Мы вторглись в их сектор, не зная о подводных камнях. Думаю, Нуанк чувствовал вину, а Глава посчитал, что лучше завести с нами отношения, чем плодить подобные несчастные случаи.  
— Ты хочешь сказать, что они не такие уж плохие парни? — дёрнул плечом Джей.  
— Не парни, — Кей усмехнулся. — Ты не заметил? Они все гермафродиты. Думаю, Нуале не зря увивался вокруг тебя весь приём.  
— Тогда я очень рад, что мы валим отсюда.  
— А как же твои планы по завоеванию сердца очаровательной инопланетянки? — поднял бровь Кей. — И, я помню, ты изъявлял желание провести жизнь с разумными кустами с Лауры-5.  
— Ага, мечтай, — отмахнулся Джей, прикрывая глаза на время набора кораблём ускорения. — Единственная заноза, которую не выдрать из задницы моей жизни — это ты, напарник.  
— Странно, ловкач, я думал, это мои слова.


End file.
